Not A Mistake, A Technicality
by Kawaii-babi
Summary: What would happen if Luke Blade got off on a technicality? And what happens when he meets Flack's little sister? Will sparks fly? Rating MAY change... key word... MAY! Better than it sounds... I promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Not A Mistake, A Technicality**

_**Disclaimer:**__Wish I owned CSI: NY, but sadly, I don't (little sibling passes a CSI: NY season 2 dvd box set) SQUEAL! I now own CSI: NY SEASON 2! ALL RIGHT! I also don't own Criss Angel… though I wish I did… have you seen his body? I mean… DELISH! I do own Cassandra. She is a figment of my imagination..._

"Mac… are you fucking serious? I thought we had all the evidence… I can't believe that they're just making him go see a psychologist once a week for the next year! I know Mac, but still… just… grr! When I get my hands on him… yeah… okay… bye Mac." Flack groaned as he snapped his cell shut. Suddenly, a head popped up from behind a book with a curious expression.

"What's wrong, Don?" The brunette asked. Flack sighed and sat down on the leather sofa next to his sister.

"Cass, you remember the case with that magician dude…" Flack began.

"Luke Blade." Cassandra said with a dreamy expression. Flack raised his eyebrow and shrugged.

"Yeah, him… well… the judge said that he wasn't mentally stable, but that could be corrected by therapy… so… basically, he's a free man." Flack said. Cassandra frowned and rubbed her brother's back.

"It's okay, Don… it's not your fault…" Cassandra said quietly. Flack sighed and picked up the remote.

"You up to watching some Fresh Prince?" Flack asked. Cassandra grinned.

"Damn straight!" Cassandra yelled as Flack turned the TV on.

**ELSEWHERE**

"So, Mr. Blade, I think that's it for this week's session… remember to take deep breaths every time you get angry and get a stress ball and I'll see you next Monday around noon…" The doctor said. Luke smiled and nodded.

"Thanks doc… I hope I make some improvement by next week." Luke said, and then he grabbed the paper that had his next appointment date and put it in his wallet. He walked out of the office and made sure to wink at the receptionist.

**AT THE CRIME LAB**

"I can't believe it Mac… all the evidence and this guy walks!" Stella shouted. Mac sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Stella… could you PLEASE stop shouting?" Mac asked. Stella looked at Mac with an apologetic look.

"Sorry Mac… I just can't believe that that bastard is getting off with just a weekly trip to a psychiatrist… where did we go wrong?" Stella asked. Mac walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"You did nothing wrong… it was a technicality… Stell.. Don't cry… this is a new suit." Mac said jokingly. Stella pulled away and wiped her eyes with a laugh.

"You know how to ruin a moment, huh?" Stella asked. Mac grinned patted Stella on the back.

"You know it." Mac said with a laugh. Stella laughed along and then proceeded to walk out of his office.

**SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE CRIME LAB**

"Danny… we shouldn't be doing this here…" Lindsay whispered.

"Oh, come ON Montana! You know you want to." Danny said with a grin. Lindsay sighed and lowered her hand….

"What are you guys doing?" The supplies closet door flew open to reveal a confused Hawkes. Lindsay pulled her hand up to reveal a game boy DS.

"What? We were just going to play a game." Danny said. Hawkes rolled his eyes and closed the closet door. As soon as it closed, Lindsay looked at Danny and grinned.

"So, what kind of game do you want to play?" Lindsay asked. Danny raised his eyebrow and leaned in closer.

"Strip poker." Danny said simply.

_So here you are my faithful reviewers, a new fic so that you guys can enjoy yourselves… please review so that I can know if you guys like it or not… I really need your feedback… and I know I tried squishing so much into one chapter, but that's because THIS is the prologue…_


	2. Chapter 2

**WITH DON & CASSANDRA**

"_Luke Blade, who has recently been charged with the murders of two of his crew members, is a free man as of this morning… Mr. Blade, would you like to comment on this?" _A woman from the news asked. Luke grinned and grabbed the microphone.

"_I would just like to say how happy I am to be free, and how sorry I am to the families of the people I killed. I'm going through some therapy at the moment to try to keep my anger under wraps… I will soon be a fully normal person…well, actually, being an illusionist means that you're ANYTHING but normal…" _Suddenly, the screen blacked out.

"DON! I WAS WATCHING THAT!" Cassandra yelled at her brother. Flack sighed and looked at his little sister.

"Cass… I just don't want to deal with this right now… Can't you find anything else to watch?" Flack asked. Cass groaned and got off the sofa and walked towards the DVD case.

"Can we watch The Rocky Horror Picture Show?" Cassandra asked. Flack looked at her and sighed.

"If you REALLY want to watch it… then sure…" Flack said. Cassandra squealed and put it in the DVD player.

"I'll get the popcorn." Flack said, walking out of the room and into the kitchen. A few minutes later, he walked back into the room with a big bucket of popcorn.

"So, Cass… when are you going back to Montreal with… Jacque?" Flack asked, adding a phony Quebec accent at the end, making Cassandra laugh. She took some popcorn and ate it.

"I'm not going back… we broke up…" Cassandra said. Flack's eyes went wide in horror, not from seeing random dancing legs on the screen and floating lips singing above them, but from the hint that his sister was sending his way.

"Oh no… you ain't movin' in with me… as much as I love you… I need someplace…" Flack began, but was cut off by his little sister.

"To bang a drunk chic?" Cassandra asked. Flack sighed.

"There's that… and… To chill with the guys…" Flack started listing, but then he couldn't think of anything else. Cassandra put her hands up in defeat.

"I can take a hint. Tomorrow, I'll go look for my own apartment… okay?" Cassandra asked. Flack grinned and put the movie on 'audience participation'.

"Perfect." Flack said as the movie started.

"_I would like, If I may..."_

"No, you may not..."

**WITH LUKE**

"Hey there gorgeous… would you happen to have any rooms available tonight?" Luke asked the receptionist at The Hilton… who just happened to be a blonde who had some OBVIOUS 'enhancements' done to her body. With her perfectly manicured nails, she logged in and looked through the available rooms.

"Well… there are several rooms available…" The blonde said in a flirty tone. Luke grinned and leaned over the granite counter.

"Well… are you offering me a room or do I have to sleep on the floor?" Luke asked. The blonde blushed and got all his information, and then gave him a key card.

"Room 539" The receptionist said with a blush. Luke winked at her and went to explore the hotel, glad to be able to sleep on something other than a thin mattress in a 6 x 6 cell with a gay guy sleeping on the bunk above him. No, tonight, he was going to sleep spread out on a queen size bed without worrying that the gay guy was going to rape him in the middle of the night. He slid the key card through the slot and walked into his room. He saw the bed and grinned, and he ran and jumped onto the bed like a little kid would. He tossed aside the covers and slipped under, having the first peaceful sleep in a while.

_So… do you guys like? Or would you rather have some pierogies? They are so DELISH! Yummers! I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! If you want more… just REVIEW! Little periwinkle button… bottom left hand corner… YOU CAN DO IT PEOPLE! I BELIEVE IN YOU!_

_-XoX  
Kawaii-babi_


	3. Chapter 3

**WITH CASSANDRA**

"No… this one's a load of crap also…" Cassandra said, closing the door to the apartment that she and her real estate agent and best friend, Nicole were looking at. Nicole sighed and looked down at her clipboard, making an x next to yet another apartment address.

"Cassy… you need to pick an apartment soon or you'll be doomed to live with your brother until the end of time!" Nicole exclaimed, and then burst into giggles. Cassandra's face paled and her eyes went wide.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Cassandra yelled at the top of her lungs. Somewhere in China, a young boy looked up from his Naruto manga and shrugged.

"Or… we could go find another apartment?" Nicole suggested. Cassandra nodded and practically dragged Nicole to the elevator.

**WITH LUKE**

"As you can see, Mr. Blade, this apartment is quite spacious and has a great view of the New York skyline…" Luke's real estate agent said very monotonically. Luke yawned and walked around the apartment. Yes, it was big… maybe a little TOO big, and yes it had a great view of the New York skyline… not to mention it had a great view of construction up ahead. In other terms, it was horrid. Luke's real estate agent kept talking, but Luke stopped paying attention.

"Mr. Blade?" His real estate agent, Bob, asked. Luke's head snapped up when he heard his name.

"Huh? What?" Luke asked. Bob sighed and shook his head.

"Are you going to buy this apartment?" Bob asked impatiently. Luke's eyes scanned the apartment one more time and he sighed.

"It's the best so far… I guess I'll take it…" Luke said with a sigh. Bob grinned and walked out of the room so that he could get the necessary papers for Luke to fill out. While Bob was out of the room, Luke took the time to walk around his new apartment. From what he could see, it looked EXACTLY like Mark & Roger's loft in RENT. He chuckled lightly and crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe as he waited for Bob to return.

**WITH CASSANDRA**

"Well, Cassy. This is the last one… Please… don't make me start all over." Nicole pleaded. Cassandra walked into the room and was shocked at the size. Considering the neighborhood it was in, it was big. She also saw that she had a decent view of the New York skyline. Cassandra smiled and walked around. She saw that she might need to pull out the paint covered overalls to and her toolbox, but other than that, it was…

"Perfect" Cassandra whispered so low, it was barely audible. Of course, Nicole heard her, and started squealing and jumping up and down.

"So you'll take it?" Nicole asked. Cassandra grinned at her friend.

"Of course." Cassandra said. Nicole squealed and bolted for the door.

"I'll go get the papers for you to fill out." Nicole announced, and then she ran out of the room. Cassandra walked around and grinned to herself, only to stop when she heard footsteps above her. Deciding to investigate, she walked out of the apartment and walked up the stairs, looking for the room just above her. When she found it, she saw that the door was slightly ajar. Opening it a bit more, she saw a man with black hair with blonde and red streaks, a burgundy leather jacket and worn out jeans. Apparently, he must have sensed her staring at her, so he turned around. She gasped and turned around, trying to run, but a strong hand firmly grasped her arm, making sure that she didn't move.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked. Cassandra blushed and turned her head away. Luke grinned and put his hand under her chin, lightly pushing her head in his direction.

"Hey… are you scared of me?" Luke asked. Cassandra shyly nodded, making Luke laugh.

"Ah… you've heard about what I've done, huh?" Luke asked. Cassandra nodded again. Luke laughed even harder.

"Relax, I've changed. I swear, being in a 6 by 6 holding cell with a gay guy bunking on top of you scares you into saneness." Luke said with a grin. Cassandra giggled at this. Luke grinned and pinched her cheek.

"Is that a smile I see? Yes! It's a smile! BINGO! I WIN!" Luke yelled, making Cassandra laugh really hard. So hard that she fell to the ground. After a few minutes, she calmed down, and Luke helped her up.

"Well, you know who I am… but I have absolutely no clue who you are." Luke said. Cassandra put her hand out to him.

"Hi, I'm Cassandra Flack." Cassandra said. Luke grinned and took her hand in his, kissing her knuckles.

"Enchante" Luke said smoothly, making Cassandra blush. The sound of someone clearing their voice from the door broke them from their moment. They turned around to see Bob holding a big stack of papers. At this, Cassandra's eyes went wide and she bolted for the door to go see Nicole and the papers she needed to fill out.

**WITH NICOLE**

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Nicole yelled as Cassandra bolted into the room. Cassandra smiled weakly and grabbed the forms from Nicole's hands.

"I'm sorry… so sorry… I heard footsteps upstairs so I went to investigate and yadda yadda yadda… I met my new neighbor… you won't believe who it is." Cassandra said. Nicole went from angry to excited.

"Who is it? Who is it?' Nicole asked. Cassandra grinned.

"Luke Blade." She said, and then she blocked her ears. Nicole squealed.

"Oh my god! You are so lucky!" Nicole yelled. Cassandra laughed and grabbed a pen.

"Now… where do I sign?" Cassandra asked. Nicole sighed and began pointing to the many places that Cassandra had to sign.

**WITH DON & DANNY**

Don sat on his couch with his can of beer and sighed. Danny groaned and turned off the TV.

"Are you going to sit there and sigh all day or are you going to tell me whats up?" Danny asked/yelled. Don sighed again, and you could basically see the vein in Danny's forehead burst.

"It's about Cassy… I'm worried about her…" Don said. Danny raised his eyebrow and sipped his beer.

"I thought you wanted her out." Danny stated. Don sighed yet again.

"I did… but… now I feel all… empty… and guilty… OH GOD DANNY! I LET MY BABY SISTER OUT INTO THE REAL WORLD! I'M A MONSTER!" Don yelled. Danny pondered for a second and then grinned.

"Yeah… I can definitely see the green skin, horns and tail." Danny said jokingly, earning an intense glare from Don. Danny took the remote and turned the TV back on.

_I made this chappie longer for you guys! Want to know why? It's because I LOOOOOOVE you guys! Please review! Don't just add me to 'story alerts'. Please. I need to know what to write!_

_Xox_

_Kawaii-babi_


	4. Chapter 4

**WITH CASSANDRA**

Cassandra was balancing her phone between her ear and her shoulder as she carried boxes into her new apartment.

"No, Don, I can't come see a movie with you… I don't care if Danny ditched you! You already bought the ticket for me? Don! I can't go! I have to unpack! Can't you bring Lindsay? What about Hawkes? I don't care if Mac is the only one free! FUCK YOU FLACK! I AIN'T GOING TO SEE THE SIMPSONS MOVIE AGAIN AND THAT'S FINAL!" Cassandra yelled into the phone before closing it. Suddenly, she heard someone clear their throat, she turned around, ready to snap at the person, but then smiled when she saw it was Luke.

"Hey Luke." Cassandra said happily. Luke grinned and walked further into her apartment.

"Hey Cassy… wow… this is…" Luke said looking around. Cassandra blushed and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"Give me a break, I'm only just moving in… give it a month and it will look something out of a magazine." Cassandra announced. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Sure it will…" Luke said sarcastically. Cassandra groaned and went to unpack some of her boxes. Luke just stared at her for a while, getting a good look at her. Her long jet-black hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail. Her denim overalls, which fit her fame snugly, were covered in random paint splotches. His eyes went a little farther south and he grinned. Cassandra felt his eyes on her, so she whipped her head around and grinned.

"Getting a nice view?" Cassandra asked. Luke's head snapped up and he blushed. Cassandra couldn't help but laugh. He looked like a little kid who just did something wrong. She got up and walked towards him and pinched his cheek.

"You're so cute! Oh yes you are! Yes you are! Who's a cutie? You are!" Cassandra said in a childish voice. Luke swatted her hand away and laughed.

"Hey! I ain't no cutie!" Luke announced. Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"And I'm the queen of England…" Cassandra said sarcastically. Luke grinned and bowed to her, and then took her hand in his and kissed it, making Cassandra burst into a laughing fit. Luke smirked, and then he felt a vibration in his pants. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and opened it.

"Yellow? ANOTHER interview? Man, you can't keep arranging these! I have to move in here at some point! No! I don't want some stranger in here messing everything up! I don't care about the ratings at this point! I ain't coming and that's final!" Luke yelled into the phone before slamming it shut. Cassandra watched him try to control himself for a few minutes and then she calmly touched his shoulder.

"You alright?" Cassandra asked nervously. Luke bit his lip and nodded. "Want to talk about it?" Cassandra asked. Luke shook his head and Cassandra nodded. She knew within the first few days of owning her apartment not to bug Luke when he was pissed. She knew about him going to see a psychiatrist every Monday, but she wasn't all that sure if it was really helping him… Maybe he needed something more… maybe…

"Do you want a hug?" Cassandra asked. Luke looked at her dumbfounded.

"A- -what?" Luke asked, slightly tilting his head. Cassandra couldn't help but giggle.

"A hug, silly! Do you not know what a hug is?" Cassandra asked. Luke shook his head.

"No! I know what a hug is! It's just that- - I, uh, haven't been offered one in a while…" Luke admitted. Cassandra opened her arms wide and Luke just stood there. Cassandra groaned and walked towards him and pulled him into a hug. At first, Luke tensed up a bit and then he relaxed into the hug and smiled.

**WITH DON**

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this." Don said to himself as he walked up to an apartment door. He breathed in and then knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds. He heard shuffling and the sound of the lock coming unlocked. The door slowly creaked open to reveal…

"Hey Sid." Don said with a fake smile on his face. Sid grinned and closed the door behind him.

"What? No flowers?" Sid asked. Don groaned, making Sid laugh. "So, what movie are we seeing?" Sid asked. Don muttered something under his breath, but Sid didn't understand a word of it.

"What?" Sid asked. Don sighed.

"The Simpsons movie." Don said. Sid grinned like a kid who just got a new hot wheels set.

"I've been wanting to see that movie since forever!" Sid exclaimed before grabbing Don's arm and basically dragging him out of the building.

**WITH DANNY & LINDSAY**

"Danny! You didn't!" Lindsay exclaimed. Danny grinned.

"Oh yes I did!" Danny said. Lindsay started laughing.

"You know that Don is gonna kill you, right?" Lindsay asked. Danny grinned widely.

"I'd seriously love to see him try." Danny admitted. Lindsay rolled her eyes and playfully hit him in the ribs, forgetting about his injury just weeks before. Before she knew it, he fell to the floor clutching his ribs, rocking back and forth, hissing (you know, like Peter Griffin did in that one episode of Family Guy?)

"Oh my god! Danny! Are you okay?" Lindsay asked worriedly. Danny looked up at her and grinned.

"And the Academy Award goes to… DANNY MESSER!" Danny exclaimed. Lindsay glared at him and bonked him on the head, and then proceeded to walk out of the room, leaving a dumbfounded Danny on the floor, rubbing the spot where she had just bonked him.

"Lindsay?" Danny asked and then he groaned and lied down on the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**WITH CASSANDRA AND LUKE**

Cassandra woke up with her head on someone's chest. She looked up and grinned when she saw that she was sleeping on Luke, who was sleeping soundly. She got up, trying not to wake him up, and went to her fridge and pulled out a can of whipped cream. She then tiptoed up to him and sprayed it in both hands, just in case, and then tickled his face. He slapped his face with his right hand and got some whipped cream up his nose. His eyes fluttered open, and he looked around in confusion, until he saw Cassandra, who was holding a can of whipped cream and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Did you do this?" He asked. Cassandra nodded and bit back a laugh. Luke got up and slowly walked towards her.

"You think this is funny?" He asked, pointing to his face. Cassandra nodded nervously, and Luke got closer. He grabbed the can from her.

"How would you like it if someone did that to you?" Luke asked. Cassandra shrugged. Luke grinned and turned the bottle upside down and shoved it down her shirt.

"AH! LUKE! COLD! EEK!" Cassandra yelled, running around her flat with whipped cream oozing out of her shirt. Luke dropped to the floor and started laughing his ass off. Cassandra glared at him.

"You think this is funny?" She asked. Luke nodded and tossed her the can.

"Go ahead. Do as you please… just… don't shove it up my ass, okay?" Luke asked. Cassandra rolled her eyes and went to the fridge.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Luke asked. Cassandra came back empty handed.

"I put it back… I have to get to work, or else my brother's gonna come looking for me and when he finds you he's gonna flip…" Cassandra said. Luke sighed and got up off the floor.

"You still haven't told him about me living above you?" Luke asked. Cassandra bit her lip.

"I'm getting to it!" Cassandra said. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Sure you are… just do it when you're ready. I have to go take a shower and get ready. I have an appointment with my therapist. Apparently, I've made more improvement these past two weeks than a normal person in my state." Luke stated. Cassandra grinned.

"It's because I'm here to keep you sane!" She said proudly. Luke rolled his eyes and pulled her into a hug, which resulted in him getting whipped cream all over his shirt, but he didn't mind.

"I'll see you tonight?" He asked.

"Damn straight. Now, get your ass up those stairs and take a shower!" Cassandra ordered. Luke grinned.

"You like my ass." Luke said. Cassandra grinned.

"Sure I do… now, get your cute ass upstairs, okay?" Cassandra asked. Luke nodded and walked out of her flat. As soon as he left, she giggled and ran to her shower.

**WITH DON & DANNY**

"Dan… are you SURE you haven't seen her today?" Don asked for the billionth time. Danny leaned on the table and rubbed his temples.

"For the billionth time: I haven't seen her at ALL today. Maybe you should go nag Linds or Stel… you rarely see all of them separated at the hip…" No sooner had those words left Danny's lips that Cassandra sprinted into the room.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" Cassandra announced. Danny grinned and leaned back, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Hot date?" Danny asked. Cassandra blushed.

"You could kind of say that." Cassandra said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I think I know where this is going. You guys have your sex talk and I'll just leave, okay? I don't wanna hear about my baby sis 'doing the deed'" Don said, and then he left the room. Once he closed it, Danny and Cassandra burst out into laughter. After a few moments, they calmed down, and began processing the evidence quietly.

"So… who were you with last night?" Danny asked. Cassandra looked around to see if anyone else was in the room, and thankfully there wasn't.

"Do you promise not to get, like, hormonally pissy mad or tell anyone?" Cassandra asked. Danny nodded.

"Yeah, sure. I won't tell a soul, and I'll only get pissy mad if it's that Luke Blade character." Danny stated. Cassandra went silent and began twiddling her thumbs. Danny looked at her in shock.

"It ISN'T Luke Blade, right?" Danny asked. Cassandra gave him an apologetic look. Danny whistled and leaned back.

"Cass… what's going through your head?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, Danny! He moved in the flat above me and we're, like, best friends!" Cassandra yelled. Danny just looked at her.

"You know how Don's gonna react when he finds out, right?" Danny asked. Cassandra nodded and resumed processing the evidence.

"He's changed, you know." Cassandra said. Danny looked at her in confusion.

"Don?" Danny asked. Cassandra shook her head.

"No… Luke… he's not the guy you put away anymore. The old Luke was a player, a douche bag and a killer. This Luke is sweet and caring and loves Spongebob Squarepants." Cassandra said. Danny nodded and they both continued with their work.

"You really like him, don't you?" Danny asked. Cassandra nodded.

"I really do, Dan." Cassandra admitted. Danny grinned.

"Tell him if he hurts you in any way, I'm gonna send Sid over there… An' you know what Sid's like when he's angry." Danny said, which made Cassandra laugh.

"I still have the scars to prove that I know." Cassandra said jokingly. She looked into her microscope for the umpteenth time and then she looked up in realization.

"I have to go find Mac." She said with a grin, and then she bolted out of the room.

**WITH MAC**

"No, Peyton, it's okay… No. Stay in London as long as you want. Peyton… You don't have to come back here just for me. You love it there. There's no need to apologize. Just be with your family… that's all that matters. Yes, I do love you too… listen… Cass is outside my door right now with something really important. Send me my boxers please? You know, the ones with the happy faces on them? Please? Okay, goodbye." Mac said, before hanging up the phone.

"Come in." He said. Cassandra walked in with the folder in hand.

"What do you have, Cass?" Mac asked. Cassandra took in a deep breath.

"Well, the stuff on our vic's arm wasn't spray on condom, as we first assumed…" Cassandra said. Mac grinned.

"I feel like there's something more to this." Mac said. Cassandra smiled.

"Yes, there is. You see, a week ago, my friend and I got bored, so we decided to experiment with a condom…" She said. Mac looked at her and she blushed.

"No! Not like that! No, we had a lighter and a pack of condoms, so we lit them on fire, and he burned himself with one… and it looked just like this." Cassandra said. Mac folded his hands on his desk.

"Well, that WOULD explain the burns on the vic's body. Nice work, Cass… Now, care to explain why you were late?" Mac asked. Cassandra twiddled her thumbs.

"I had a… kind of date last night." Cassandra said. Mac sighed.

"Fair enough… just don't let it happen again." Mac said. Cassandra let out a breath she'd been holding in and skipped out of the room. No matter how nice Mac was, she was never calm around the boss-man… ever.


	6. Chapter 6

**WITH CASSANDRA**

Cassandra was sitting on a chair, waiting for her results from Adam. She had been waiting for over 15 minutes after getting a page from him, but he seemed a little too preoccupied with Kendal. She felt a tap on her shoulder, so she turned around and grinned.

"Hey Danny!" She said. Danny grinned and looked at the empty seat next to her.

"Mind if I sit here with ya?" Danny asked. Cassandra sighed.

"Go ahead… if you're waiting for results, don't hold your breath." Cassandra stated. Danny raised his eyebrow and Cassandra pointed to Kendal and Adam, who were sharing a caramilk bar.

"Ah… Well, a chocolate bar can only last for so long… right?" Danny asked. Cassandra laughed.

"They've already gone through a box of smarties, I think they must have a secret stash back there… I envy them… Danny, why can't WE eat chocolate on the job?" Cassandra wined. Danny chuckled.

"Bumblebee… you're allowed to eat on the job, just as long as you're not HANDLING EVIDENCE AT THE SAME TIME!" Danny exclaimed. Adam and Kendal looked up from their chocolate bar and blushed.

"Awe… thanks Optimus…" Cassandra said. Danny laughed at the nickname. They had given each other those nicknames after they had gone to see Transformers together, for no apparent reason.

"Now all we have to do is make sure that they don't get distracted again…" Danny said. Cassandra groaned.

"Too late." She said. Danny whipped his head around and rolled his eyes.

"Well, since we're gonna be here a while… How about we talk about how you're gonna tell Don." Danny said. Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"Do I have to?" She whined.

"At some point you do." Danny pointed out. Cassandra was about to respond, but then her cell started ringing. She looked down at the caller id and grinned.

"Hey you." She said. Danny mouthed 'who is it'

"Hey, Cass… How's it goin?" The voice on the other line asked.

"I'm good, Luke. Now, what did I have to do to be so lucky as to get a phone call from you?" Cassandra asked.

"Well… I was wondering, what time do you get off today?" Luke asked. Cassandra pondered for a moment.

"6 I think… why?" Cassandra asked cautiously.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Luke said slyly. Cassandra raised her eyebrow.

"Oh really? So... are you going to pick me up from work or do I have to go home and pretty myself up?" Cassandra asked.

"You don't need to go home and pretty up. You're always gorgeous." Luke said. Cassandra blushed and giggled and Danny glared at her.

"Er- Luke… I gotta go." Cassandra said quickly.

"Aight… see you at 6." Luke said, and then he hung up. Cassandra closed her phone and put it in her pocket. Danny groaned.

"You know, the longer you wait, the angrier Don's going to get." Danny said. Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"Please, Dan. It's not like there's anything going on between us." Cassandra said. Danny sat up straight and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and put it to his ear, attempting to imitate her position on the chair.

"'Oh really? So...are you going to pick me up from work or do I have to go home and pretty myself up?'" Danny said mockingly. Cassandra blushed.

"Come on, Cass… how can you tell me there's nothing going on when you act like that?" Danny asked. Cassandra stared at her feet like they were the most interesting things in the world.

"Bumblebee, you have to tell Don…" Danny said. Cassandra sighed.

"I'm just not ready to tell Don…" Cassandra said.

"Tell me what?" Don asked as he walked into the room. Danny opened his mouth to talk, but Cassandra cut him off.

"Your tie doesn't go with your shirt." She said quickly. Danny smacked his forehead and Don raised his eyebrow.

"I thought it did…" Don said.

"Well… you look like a rainbow gone wrong… go change your shirt or your tie and then come back when you look decent." Cassandra said as she shoved her brother out of the room. When she turned around, Danny was sitting with his arms crossed, staring at her.

"What?" Cassandra asked. Danny sighed.

"If you're not gonna tell him, don't hint at him that you've got something to hide." Danny said. Cassandra groaned and then looked at her watch.

"Only an hour." She said dreamily. Danny rolled his eyes.

"What?" She asked. Danny smirked.

"Only an hour." He said, mimicking her. Cassandra got off her stool and stomped out of the room.

**WITH LINDSAY & STELLA**

"Linds… you're gonna have to tell him soon." Stella said sternly. Lindsay sighed.

"Do I have to, Stell? I mean, it's not like he NEEDS to know this instant." Lindsay replied. Stella groaned.

"You have to at least tell Mac…"

"I have another 2 months before I have to be relieved of field duty." Lindsay said. Suddenly, Cassandra stomped into the room and Lindsay and Stella stopped bickering. Cassandra stopped in, and the two stopped their bickering.

"Am I interrupting something?" Cassandra asked. Lindsay shook her head while Stella nodded.

"Lindsay was just telling me about…."

"My new puppy! Danny and I got a new puppy!" Lindsay said. Cassandra raised his eyebrow.

"Funny… I was just talking to Danny, and he didn't bring it up." Cassandra said. Lindsay bit her lip.

"That's because it's a SURPRISE puppy that Lindsay thinks she can hide for 9 months." Stella said, cutting into the conversation. Cassandra stood there for a second.

"Lindsay. Are you pregnant?" Cassandra asked. Lindsay slowly nodded, and Cassandra squealed.

"That's so awesome! You and Danny are going to be parents!" Cassandra exclaimed. Lindsay gave a weak smile.

"Wait… Danny IS the father, right?" Cassandra asked cautiously.

"OF COURSE HE IS!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Then what's the problem?" Stella asked. Lindsay rubbed her arms.

"I'm not sure he would want to be the father." Lindsay admitted. Cassandra pulled Lindsay into a hug.

"Listen, Linds. Danny loves you, and I'm sure he'd love to have kids with you sooner or later." Cassandra said. Lindsay sighed.

"He'd probably want them later than sooner." Lindsay admitted. Stella put her hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, kiddo, I'll take you out for an early supper. Cass, you wanna join us?" Stella asked. Cassandra shook her head.

"I can't. I'm doing something with my neighbor tonight… no idea what though." She admitted. Stella grinned.

"You could have just said no, Cass." Stella said. Cassandra grinned.

"See you guys later, kay?" Cassandra asked. Stella nodded.

"You bet. Have fun tonight, and don't forget to use a condom!" Stella said. Cassandra blushed.

"Shut up!" She exclaimed.

_I am so sorry it took me so long to update, but school's been murder lately and I've been suffering from writer's block. But, here's your new chappie! REVIEW!_

_Xox_

_Kawaii-babi_


	7. Chapter 7

**WITH LUKE AND CASSANDRA**

Luke opened the door to his limo for Cassandra and did a little cheesy bow and took her hand.

"Milady." Luke said. Cassandra stifled a laugh and gracefully slid into the limo.

"Why thank you, kind sir." Cassandra said. Luke grinned and slid in next to her. Cassandra looked out the tinted window.

"So, where are we going?" Cassandra asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Luke said. Cassandra bit her lip.

"Want some champagne?" Luke asked. Cassandra looked at the bottle and thought for a second.

"I'm good." Cassandra said. Luke frowned.

"Cass… I'm not gonna hurt you." Luke said calmly.

"I know… it's just…" Cassandra tried to find the right words.

"I've killed before, I know. But I wouldn't hurt you. You're too special to me. Even if you did hurt me, I wouldn't hurt you." Luke said, leaning in closer with each word. Cassandra sighed.

"I believe you." Cassandra said weakly. Luke grinned. Cassandra leaned in a bit.

"So, where are we going?" Cassandra asked. Luke leaned back and rummaged through some stuff until he found a piece of plastic.

"What's this?" Cassandra asked. Luke handed it to her. She looked at it.

"V.I.P? V.I.P. for what?" Cassandra asked. Luke grinned.

"My show." Luke said. Cassandra raised her eyebrows.

"Don't tell me that you haven't picked up a paper or watched the news lately." Luke said. Cassandra nodded.

"Wow… well, I have a live performance tonight. I'm not going to spoil it for you, but you have a backstage pass, so, you can be there for everything, learn the mechanics of the tricks, be my nurse in case I get hurt." Luke said with a wink. The limo stopped and Luke looked out the window and grinned.

"We're here." Luke said.

**WITH DANNY AND DON**

"Danno, have you seen Cass?" Don asked. Danny looked up at him and shrugged.

"Haven't seen her since like, 5 o'clock." Danny said. Don groaned.

"What's wrong, Flack?" Danny asked.

"Cass and I haven't had a real conversation since she moved out, and I'm getting worried about her." Flack said. Danny patted his back.

"Don't worry, she's fine… wanna go watch TV in the break room? Luke Blade's doing an illusion tonight, and he might kill himself in the process." Danny said. Flack got up and followed Danny to the break room, where Stella and Lindsay where talking in hushed voices. They obviously didn't notice Danny, because they just kept talking.

"Should I tell Danny?" Lindsay asked. Stella nodded.

"You should, kiddo, and I'll be right there with you when you tell him." Stella said, rubbing Lindsay's shoulders. Lindsay grinned.

"I just can't believe that I'm having a baby! I wonder how Danny will react." Lindsay said. Danny chose then to include himself.

"Surprised" Danny said. The colour drained from Lindsay's face.

"Danny… you weren't supposed to find out like that." Lindsay said. Danny bent down to her level.

"If I didn't find out, when would I have found out?" Danny asked. Lindsay shrugged and looked down at the ground. Danny put his finger under her chin and forced her head up.

"Linds, I'm excited. Sure, I don't think I'm ready to be a dad, but, we can work through this together." Danny said. Lindsay let a tear escape from her eye.

"Okay." Lindsay said with a smile. Stella cleared her throat.

"Now that we've got that settled, how about we watch some TV." Stella said. All 4 of them plopped down on the couch and Danny turned on the TV.

"_We are here at Staten Island. With us is illusionist Luke Blade. Luke, can you tell us what you are about to attempt today?" _A blonde from some Teen show asked. Luke grinned.

"_Well, as you see, we have a car, and some handcuffs, and some tape, and a big body of water." _Luke said. The blonde reporter, who was wearing ripped jeans and a revealing tank top got as close to Luke as possible.

"_So, Luke, you never answered my question." _The blonde said. Luke grinned.

"_I'm going to handcuff myself and then duck tape myself so that I can't really move, and then I'm going to get locked in the trunk of this car and attempt to escape before the car sinks." _Luke said. The blonde raised her eyebrow.

"_**Attempt**__ to escape? You mean, you're not sure if you'll even get out of this?" _The blonde asked. Luke should his head.

"Nope. If I don't, I'd like to share something with America, just in case I don't. You see, there's this girl waiting backstage, her name is Cassandra, and she's my neighbor. I'd like to tell her and all of America that… I love her." Luke said. The blonde looked disappointed. Don raised his eyebrow.

"That can't be my sister, can it?" Don asked. Everyone shook their heads except for Danny, who shrugged.

"It could be, you never know, man." Danny said. Don sighed.

"I hope it's not her." Don said. Danny bit his lip.

"Me too." Danny replied.

**WITH LUKE** **AND CASSANDRA**

"Luke! Are you okay?" Cassandra asked as soon as he came backstage, accompanied by his friends, who Cassandra learned were Chris and John. His skin was pruned and he looked really weak, but he still managed to smile.

"Now that I see your pretty face I am." Luke said weakly. Cassandra let out a breath she'd been holding. Luke nodded at his friends, who let go of him and left the room. An awkward silence fell upon the two.

"So… did you really mean what you said before?" Cassandra finally asked. Luke grinned.

"Uh huh." Luke said. Cassandra put her palm on his cheek.

"Finally." Cassandra said. Luke grinned.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?" Luke asked. Cassandra laughed.

"Sure." Cassandra said. She leaned in and gave him a light peck on the lips. Luke laughed.

"Is that the best you can do?" Luke asked. Cassandra shook her head.

"Nope." Cassandra replied.

"Thank god." Luke said. Cassandra leaned down and kissed him again. Luke pulled away.

"That's better." Luke said.


	8. Chapter 8

**WITH DON **

Don sat on his couch, watching the news and drinking a beer. Well, he wasn't exactly watching the news; he was more just staring at the TV. If you were to ask him about what was on the news, he would probably say 'Well, there was a crime, and a happy thing, and something about animals and some celebrity did something.' Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. He got up, fixed his loose gray sweats and walked to the door. He looked out the peephole and then opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Don asked.

"Nice to see you too, Don." Cassandra replied sarcastically. She tried to push her way into his apartment, but he wouldn't move.

"What are you doing here?" Don repeated. Cassandra sighed.

"I need to talk to you about something." Cassandra said. Don raised his eyebrow.

"And we couldn't talk on the phone because…" Don said.

"Can I just come in please?" Cassandra asked. Don stepped aside and let her in. She walked in and looked around. It hadn't changed much since she left. The only difference was all the cans of beer on the floor.

"Can't take care of your apartment, detective?" Cassandra asked. Don picked his blanket up off the couch and folded it.

"You wanna sit down?" Don asked. Cassandra nodded and sat down on the couch.

"What do you wanna talk about, Cassy?" Don asked.

"Ever since I moved out, I noticed that we've become kind of distant. Danny's told me that you've been worried about me, so, here I am." Cassandra said. Don sat there for a few seconds.

"That's all you wanted to say?" Don asked. Cassandra was about to respond, but then her cell started ringing. She looked at the caller id and then picked up.

"Linds, what is… what? He asked you to move in with him? Wow, sweetie, that's great! Listen, I'm kind of talking to Don about… okay sweetie. Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." She hung up and put her phone in her pocket.

"So, you were saying-" Before Don could finish his sentence, Cassandra's phone started ringing again.

"Hello? Hey Mac… but it's my day off… yes, I get it. All hands on deck. Okay, bye." Cassandra said. She hung up and gave an apologetic look to Don.

"Sorry, bro. I can't do this today. How about you come over after your shift tomorrow? I'll give you my spare key tomorrow so that you can get in, kay?" She asked. Don nodded and gave her a hug.

"Nice kind of not really speaking to you again, Cass." Don said. Cassandra smiled.

"Ditto." Cassandra said. She gave Don a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the apartment.

**WITH MAC AND LINDSAY AND STELLA AND DANNY**

"Oh god. Cass ain't gonna like this." Danny said to himself.

"What isn't Cass gonna like?" Lindsay asked. Danny whipped his head around and glared at her.

"You aren't supposed to be here, Linds." Danny muttered, putting his hand on her abdomen. She slapped his hand away and looked at Mac, who luckily, had his back turned. Danny gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry. It's just, why couldn't Cass come here to take your place?" Danny asked.

"Because she's on her way." Stella announced. Danny nodded.

"Well, she ain't gonna like this scene." Danny said. Stella tilted her head.

"And why's that?" Stella asked.

"Uh-well… you see… she… Luke Blade… Favorite magician…" Danny muttered. Stella rolled her eyes.

"Uh huh… I wonder what's taking her so long?" Stella asked. Mac walked up to the three.

"Did you guys find anything?" Mac asked. Danny nodded.

"Tread marks, looks like the car stopped around here, probably so that the driver could get out and put something on the pedal, and then it started again, driving into the…"

"I'm here." Cassandra announced, cutting Danny off. Mac gave her a look that could probably scare the hell out of anyone.

"I thought you lived closer to here than anyone. What took you so long?" Mac asked. Cassandra put down her kit.

"I was with my brother, sorry Mac." Cassandra muttered. She looked at Danny, who was avoiding eye contact with her. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Optimus… what's wrong?" She asked. Danny bit his lip.

"Have you seen the body yet?" Danny asked. Cassandra shook her head.

"No, I just got here." She said. Danny looked at her and sighed.

"Come on, Bumblebee. You're not gonna like this." Danny said. Cassandra raised her eyebrow and followed him to the ME van.

"Dan… what's wro…" She looked down at the body and covered her mouth.

"Chris." She whispered, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Danny looked at her.

"You know this guy?" Danny asked. Cassandra nodded.

"He's one of Luke's best friends… I met him tonight…" Cassandra said. She looked at the body. Hands handcuffed behind his back, duck tape reinforcing the handcuffs and taping his feet together. His skin was also pruned.

"Dan… I can't be on this case." Cassandra said, wiping some tears off her face. Danny nodded.

"I understand. Listen, you go home and rest and I'll talk to Mac, kay?" Danny asked. Cassandra nodded and Danny rubbed her arm.

"There's a good girl. Now, go, and I'll talk to Mac." Danny said. Cassandra nodded and walked to her car and drove in the direction of her apartment. The moment she got there, she opened the door, slammed it shut and ran up the flight of stairs to her flat. She put the key in the keyhole and ran in. She jumped on her sofa and lied down in it, crying. She heard footsteps, but she chose to ignore them, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw the last person she wanted to talk to.

"Get the hell out of my apartment, you asshole." She said through clenched teeth. Luke looked at her like she was crazy.

"Cass, babe, what's wrong with you?" Luke asked. Cassandra glared at him.

"Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. My. Apartment." She repeated. Luke sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug, which she fought against.

"I'm not leaving 'till I get a straight answer out of you." Luke said. Cassandra leaned into him and then bit his shoulder, but he wouldn't let go.

"You of all people should know that I like pain… now talk." Luke whispered in her ear.

"You're a fucking piece of work." Cassandra said. Luke pushed her back a bit to examine her face.

"Cass…" He said with a stern tone.

"You killed one of your best friends! How am I supposed to know that I'm not next?" Cassandra exclaimed. Luke tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Cassandra looked at him.

"Oh, so you didn't know that Chris is dead." Cassandra asked sarcastically. Luke was shocked.

"Chris is…"

"Dead. Handcuffed and tied up with duck tape in the trunk of a car. Don't tell me you didn't know, because it has your name written all over it." Cassandra said. Luke put his hands on her shoulders.

"Cass… there's no possible way… When I wasn't with you, I was in the trunk, and we have videotapes to confirm that. And if I wasn't in the trunk, I was with my psychologist. I only just got in, Cass." He said. Cassandra looked into his eyes and sighed.

"I believe you." She chocked out. Luke pulled her body to his.

"Thank god someone does." Luke replied, tears falling from his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**WITH DON**

"YO DANNO!" Flack yelled from behind Danny. Danny jumped up and shrieked like a little girl.

"FLACK! Frig! You almost gave me a heart attack." Danny said. Flack laughed and looked at the body.

"This our vic?" Don asked. Danny nodded.

"Christopher Jovi. Age 34. He's a father of 2. Single parent." Danny said. Don looked at the body.

"Where does he work?" Don asked.

"Heworksforlukeblade." Danny said quickly, avoiding Don's eyes. Don sighed.

"We gotta get this bastard off the street." Don said. Danny groaned.

"Don… what do ya have against this guy? For all you know, he could be a sweet, lovin' carin'…"

"Dan, don't tell me you're gay for him." Don said, cutting Danny off.

"I'm not! I'm just sayin'… talk to the guy before you decide whether he's guilty or not, kay?" Danny asked. Don was just about to answer, but then Sid walked into the room.

"Oh, hi guys! How nice of you to come see me!" Sid said. Danny and Don exchanged glances and Sid frowned.

"Oh right. You're here for the body." Sid said. Danny grinned,

"We're here for you too, Sid." Danny said. Sid grinned and put on his glasses.

"Thanks Danny, but you don't have to lie. If it weren't for the body, you'd probably rather be with Lindsay…"

"Can we just know the cause of death?" Don asked, cutting Sid off. Sid glared at Don.

"He drowned… but not while he was in the car. There was water in his lungs, but it had chlorine in it." Sid said.

"So… he was killed in a pool?" Danny asked. Sid nodded.

"That's my best guess…" Sid said. Flack sighed.

"So, what kinds of places have pools open this time of year?" Flack asked. Danny picked up his hand and started ticking things off.

"Well, there's old folk's homes, hotels, some apartments, fitness centers…"

"I get it, lot's of places." Don said. Sid looked up at them and grinned.

"I may have a starting point though." Sid said. Danny raised his eyebrow.

"Wazzat?" Danny asked. Sid picked up a card.

"It's a room key. More specifically, a room key for the Hilton." Sid said. Danny smirked.

"Thanks, Sid! See ya around sometime?" Danny asked. Sid nodded.

"I'm always down here if you want to visit." Sid said monotonically. Danny smiled and waved at Sid, and then left the room, leaving only Sid, Don and the dead body. It was silent for a few moments and then…

"So, Don… Ever been cut by a scalpel?" Sid asked casually, and Don was out the door before you could say Shnoble.

**WITH LUKE AND CASSANDRA**

Cassandra threw her hand around, trying to find the blanket to shield her naked body from the world. Finally, her hand came in contact with something, but it wasn't her fuzzy blue blanket. It was something hard and fleshy. She opened her eyes and grinned when she saw Luke, lightly snoring, rolled up in her blanket. She tried to pull it off of him, but even in his sleep, he had a firm grip on it. After a few minutes, she gave up and decided to look around the room for something to wear. She saw his MCR shirt and his boxers on the floor, so she threw those on and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. She walked into the kitchen, scooped some coffee beans into the machine, poured some water in and then turned the machine on. She was about to turn around when she felt a pair of hands covering her eyes. She smiled when she felt the person behind her gently nipping at her ear.

"Guess who?" Luke said. Cassandra grinned and decided to see how far she could push him.

"Is it… Danny?" Cassandra said playfully. Luke groaned.

"Guess again." Luke said.

"Is it that random guy that I hooked up with at a club the other night?" Cassandra asked casually.

"Cass… stop playing around!" Luke whined. Cassandra grinned.

"OH! I'd know that whine anywhere! It's Luke!" Cassandra exclaimed. Luke grinned and spun her around.

"Finally, you got it." Luke said. Cassandra bit her lip and wrapped her arms around Luke's neck.

"Do I get a prize?" Cassandra asked. Luke bent down and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Cassandra groaned, and Luke smirked.

"You'd have gotten a LOT more if you'd have gotten it right on the first try." Luke explained, leaning in so that his nose was touching Cassandra's.

"Mm… can we try again?" Cassandra asked hopefully. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Maybe tomorrow… right now, I'm in dire need of coffee." Luke said. Cassandra sighed and turned around to the coffee machine. Luke took that time while she was turned around to see what she was wearing. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You look good in my clothes." Luke said. Cassandra reached up to grab 2 mugs from her cupboard and grinned.

"You look good naked in my kitchen." She said. Luke was about to open his mouth to talk again, but Cassandra's cell started ringing. She groaned and tried to maneuver herself so that she could get out of Luke's arms and grab her cell, but he had such a firm grip on her waist, she just ended up collapsing in his arms. He grinned and grabbed her phone and handed it to her. She glared at him and looked at the caller id.

"Hey Don… yeah… No, I just woke up. Now? No… I don't think it's the best time… Can you come more around noon? What? It is noon? Uhm… how about you come over around 5:30? I'll order a pizza. All dressed and extra cheese. Yes. I know you. Yes, I'll pick up some beer… yes… Danny can come too if he wants to… Alright… alright… Yeah… I'll see you later. Bye… love you too… bye." She hung up her phone and sighed. Luke raised his eyebrow.

"You have to be out of here by 5, okay? I don't want Don finding you here… he'd kill you." Cassandra said. Luke nodded and looked down at his boxers, which were currently still on her.

"Can I at least have those back? I really don't want to go back to my flat stark naked." Luke said. Cassandra grinned and pinched his ass.

"But you have a cute ass… why not let everyone see it?" Cassandra asked playfully. Luke rolled his eyes and turned around to show her his bum, which was covered in scratch marks.

"Because you, my dear, destroyed it." Luke said, making Cassandra giggle a bit.

_SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY LATELY! SO! PLEASE UPDATE!_


	10. Chapter 10

**WITH CASSANDRA AND LUKE**

Cassandra and Luke were making out quite heavily on Cassandra's couch, both of them topless. Cassandra pulled away and grinned, and went to undo Luke's belt and pants, while Luke did the same to her, and then they continued making out. They were so into it that they didn't hear the front door open and close nor did they hear a person walk up to them. What did catch their attention was someone clearing their throat. Cassandra and Luke quickly tore apart to see who it was.

"As cute as you guys look in the throws of love and passion, you guys have to get up. Don's on his way, so you MIGHT wanna hurry up and get dressed and escape through the fire escape, but not before a quick romantic kiss before your older brother catches you and kills your lover." Danny said with a smile. Cassandra sat up and looked for her shirt, which was hanging on the dresser directly behind Danny.

"Uhm… Danny, can I have my shirt please?" Cassandra asked timidly. Danny grinned and passed it to her.

"Bumblebee… hurry up. Don's on his way here. He's probably less than 5 minutes away. Luke looked at Danny confusedly.

"So, you're not Don? Who are you then?" Luke asked. Danny put out his hand.

"Danny Messer, I work with Cassandra… I guess you could say that I'm kind of like an older brother to her…" Danny said, and then Cassandra cut him off.

"He acts more like one than my actual older brother." Cassandra said with a smile. Danny grinned.

"How many guys did I scare off in high school?" Danny asked. Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"All of them." Cassandra replied. Luke looked down at his watch and raised his eyebrow.

"It's only 4:45… and he's on his way?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, he got off early and decided to 'surprise you'. Luckily I found out on time… Hawkes is covering for me." Danny said. Luke picked up his shirt off the floor and put it over his head.

"Thanks man… I owe you." Luke said.

"Just don't hurt my Bumblebee." Danny said. Cassandra walked with Luke to her fire escape and sighed.

"I guess I'll call you when dinner's over." Cassandra said. Luke put his finger under her chin and made her look up.

"Hey Cass… Don't worry. It'll be fine. And I'll DEFINITELY be back once you call. And then, maybe we can pick up where we left off." Luke said. Cassandra grinned and gave him a peck on the lips.

"You better." Cassandra replied.

**WITH DON AND DANNY**

"Danny… where is she?" Don asked, barging into the apartment. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Good ta see you too man." Danny said sarcastically.

"Where is she?" Don repeated. Danny sighed.

"In her room, getting changed." Danny said. Don walked over to the door, but was stopped by Danny.

"Don, let her change in peace. I don't think she'd like her brother walking in on her while she's half naked." As soon as Danny finished saying that, Cassandra came out wearing lack leggings, red leg warmers, a black scarf covering a hickey (not that Don knew it was there) and a red white and black Beatles shirt.

"Hey guys. Y'all are early." Cassandra said happily. Don raised his eyebrow and Danny shrugged.

"I only just got here." Danny said. Cassandra picked up the phone from the recharger and dialed the number for the pizza place.

"Hi, yeah, it's for pick up. Yes, 2 large pizzas, one of them all dressed with extra cheese, the other meat lovers. Yes, okay, thanks. Put it under Don" Cassandra said, and then she hung up the phone.

"Don, you're gonna go in 10 minutes to go pick it up." Cassandra said. Don stomped his foot.

"It's not fair! Why do I have to go get it?" Don whined. Danny grinned.

"Well, cause Cassandra and I voted and you lost." Danny said. Don rolled his eyes and put his jacket on.

"I'll just go now and I'll wait around. Old Mario probably misses me." Don said, walking out the door and closing it behind him. Danny and Cassandra waited a few seconds until they were sure Don was gone, and then they both let in the breath that they'd been holding.

"That was close." Danny said. Cassandra laughed.

"You're telling me! We couldn't get my window open! Luke's hiding under my bed!" Cassandra exclaimed. Danny laughed and walked towards her room.

"Uhm… Optimus, where are you going?" Cassandra asked.

"I'm gonna fix your window so that next time, it's easier for Luke to get out." Danny said. He walked into Cassandra's room and shut the door.

"Luke, it's safe to come out now." Danny called out, but there was no answer. He looked under the bed, but there were only some magazines, a stuffed dog and 6 of the 7 Harry Potter books. Danny got up and looked around the room, looking for Luke, but he couldn't find him. Sighing in defeat, Danny turned around and walked towards the door, until he felt someone tap on his shoulder.

"Looking for someone?" Luke asked. Danny turned around in shock.

"How did you do that?" Danny asked. Luke grinned.

"I was hiding in the closet… the one place you didn't look." Luke said. Danny laughed.

"Some CSI I am, huh?" Danny asked. Luke grinned.

"Yeah… anyways, Danny… D'you think you can help me get the window open? I don't wanna risk walking into Don…" Luke said. Danny walked towards the window and tried to open it, when suddenly, he had a thought.

"Yo, can't you just abra-cadabracate yourself outta here?" Danny asked. Luke raised his eyebrow.

"Abra-_cadabracate?_ Is that even a word?" Luke asked. Danny was about to respond when Cassandra poked her head in the room.

"Hey, kids! Play nice! I don't want any blood spatter on my new sheets!" Cassandra said. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Yes _mom_." Danny said sarcastically. Cassandra shot him the death glare and walked into her room.

"So, what are you guys doing in here?" Cassandra asked. Luke grinned.

"We **were** going at it like a bunch of horny rabbits…" Luke said teasingly. Cassandra grimaced.

"Uhm… too much information." Cassandra replied. Luke laughed and pulled her into his arms.

"C'mere." Luke said. Cassandra giggled and jumped up a bit so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. Danny cleared his throat.

"I don't know if you guys remember, but, I'm still here… and we need to get that window open. Danny stated. Cassandra looked at the window and sighed.

"I don't know if you guys have noticed, but the window is locked. You just turn the knob and pull." Cassandra said. Danny went to test that theory and sure enough, the window opened. Luke sighed and put Cassandra down.

"Well, luv. As fun as it's been, I must leave before thy brother returns to chop me head off. I bid to you farewell." Luke said with a grin, and then he did a little awkward bow, making Cassandra laugh her head off.

"Goodbye, my love!" She cried out over dramatically, making both men in the room laugh her head off. Luke gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and then he bolted up the fire escape up to his own flat. It was quiet for a few moments, and then Danny's cell started ringing. He looked at the caller id and grinned.

"Hey Linds." Danny said. Cassandra cringed when she heard Lindsay screaming her head off.

"_WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME AN HOUR AGO! I THOUGHT YOU WERE KILLED! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?_" Lindsay yelled. Danny pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Linds! We talked about this yesterday! I'm at Cass's place! She invited Don and I over for supper…" Danny said nervously, and Cassandra tried to fight her laughter.

"_You're at CASSANDRA'S house? ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?" _Lindsay yelled. Danny pulled the phone away farther, and Cassandra grabbed it from him.

"No, Linds, he's not cheating on you. We're just talking. If you want, you can come over too… we're probably gonna have more than enough food." Cassandra said.

"_What kind of food?"_ Lindsay asked calmly. Cassandra almost started laughing at how quickly she changed moods.

"Pizza." Cassandra said. She could almost hear Lindsay drooling.

"_I'll be there in 5._" Lindsay said quickly, and then she hung up. Cassandra listened to the dial tone for a second and then hung up. Danny raised his eyebrow and Cassandra grinned.

"I think…" She said, grabbing her sunglasses off the table next to her bed, " That we're going to have to order another pizza." She said.

**CSI: MIAMI THEME SONG**

_Haha! Had to end it like that, I'm sorry… it's just this thing the person in my head was trying to make me do…_

_Anyways, you guys…_

_REVIEW!_


End file.
